


Желание жить

by AlGhoul



Series: W.GY [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Autism, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Уэз с Голдом отправляются по заданию Хьюмунгуса в Пустошь на поиски стратегического объекта. Пре-канон, переходящий в АУ, где герои не поучаствовали в событиях фильма и остались живы.(английский перевод текста запощен отдельно / english translation exists separately, link attached)





	Желание жить

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек к фику лежит здесь - https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CPFN6tCxToZfu-2bS1uFHQ0U-D5Balcp  
> Английский перевод лежит здесь / english version of the text can be found in here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255514

"Никому не доверяй  
Наших самых страшных тайн,  
Никому не говори,  
Как мы умрём".

\- А. Васильев.

· · − · − − − · − · − − · · · · · · − · − − ·

– Зачем вообще посылать нас? – Детка сердится и начинает капризничать, когда устает. – В отряде полно одноразовых разведчиков, зачем слать лучших! Мы вообще передовые!  
Обычно он молчит – он знает, что украшениям багажника болтать не положено, но на обочине они стоят одни, и шоссе безлюдно до самого горизонта в обе стороны. Ему не перед кем уронить авторитет хозяина. И он капризничает.  
Проблема в том, что никто из них двоих не умеет толком ни читать карту, ни ориентироваться по небу, а все дороги давно сменили свои названия, и указатели валяются в пыли. Пора признать: либо они безнадежно заблудились, либо никакой радиовышки в этих местах нет, и информатор соврал в попытке сохранить свою жалкую жизнь.

Детка сердится. Детка надувает губы и неподвижно смотрит куда-то в сторону, в очередной раз отключаясь от происходящего. Наматывает на палец толстую цепь, затягивает потуже и разматывает назад. Звенья тихонько бряцают.  
Уэз зло рычит под нос, но не знает, как сказать: вот именно из-за таких реакций он и запросил у Хьюмунгуса эту миссию – чтобы дать пацану возможность отдохнуть и перестать вываливаться из реальности раз в пять минут. Уэз знает, как некомфортно его сокровищу в отряде, как он снова и снова начинает замыкаться в себе, когда вокруг шумно и много людей. Он знает: только на выезде детка расслабляется и начинает нормально дышать. Уэз принёс бы своей детке тысячу окровавленных трупов, растерзанных его собственными руками, если бы от этого стало кому-то легче. К сожалению, трупы здесь вряд ли помогут, а больше он ничего не умеет.

Упоительно оранжевый закат заливает степь жидким золотом, и светлая растрепанная грива на ветру похожа на полыхающий костёр. Уэз, на излёте четвертого десятка, достаточно стар, чтобы помнить, что такое одуванчик. Драгоценная детка Голд их уже не застал: ему всего девятнадцать – и он больше половины жизни провёл в новом мире, зная старый лишь по рассказам матери. Может, оно и к лучшему. Уэз забывает, о чем думал, и замирает на мгновение только для того, чтобы полюбоваться, какая его детка красивая. Сокровище.

*  
Ветер всё пытается вырвать у Голда из рук потрепанную дорожную карту с пометками, и тот уже готов её отпустить и дать ей улететь в пустыню – если это будет означать, что они никогда не найдут дорогу назад и будут обречены скитаться вдвоем до конца дней. Это бы его устроило. Он ненавидит их лагерь, ненавидит сраного Хьюмунгуса и толпу полоумных идиотов, внимающих каждому слову мужика в труселях и с ведром на голове. Уэз ничуть не лучше, но с ним безопасно. С теми – нет.

Золото вокруг начинает превращаться в медь, а тени от пучков жёсткой сухой травы удлиняются настолько, что наползают друг на друга и сливаются в большую пёструю сетку на песке. Ветер усиливается, и Голд едва заметно улыбается, убирая волосы с лица: он знает, что Уэз на него сейчас смотрит. Ему нравится быть красивым для хозяина, нравится быть сокровищем.

Медь медленно синеет, а ветер становится зябким. Где бы они ни застряли, пора ставить палатку на ночлег и сигналить отбой.

**  
В пустыне ночью холодно, чудовищно холодно, но Голд думает, что лучше замерзнет насмерть, чем издаст хоть звук. Он всё ещё злится на старого хрена за эту тупую миссию, тупую непонятную карту, за то, что они заблудились среди чиста поля. Злится, нервничает, трогает шершавую холщовую ткань палатки, чтобы успокоиться. Мёрзнет. Тупая Пустошь, тупые радиосигналы, тупые разведчики. Ему нравится тишина, впрочем. Но так ужасно холодно в этой благословенной тишине, что Голд начинает дрожать, и гордость постепенно отступает.  
– Уэз.  
Тишина. Уэз не храпит – а значит, не спит и прекрасно всё слышит. Говнюк.  
– Уэз, я мёрзну.

Одеял, естественно, тоже никто не взял. Кажется, если завернуться в палатку и спать под открытым небом – и то будет теплее. Уэз подползает ближе и накрывает его тело своим, раскаленно-горячим, как и всегда: бешеная кровь не дает ему остыть ни днём, ни ночью. Голд начинает дрожать чуть слабее и хмуро утыкается ему носом куда-то в шею, вжимается в него весь, словно стараясь стать меньше и спрятаться под хозяином от всего мира. К сожалению, когда Уэз без брони, они оказываются практически одинакового роста и ширины в плечах, но это их большой секрет, который никого не касается.  
Становится чуть теплее.  
– Прости, малыш, – сипло шепчет Уэз в пушистые волосы и прижимает своё сокровище к себе.  
Голд хмуро сопит, но больше не сердится и почти начинает задрёмывать. Вот только ветер волнами набрасывает песок на полог палатки, и спать под этот шум невозможно. Он так давно не спал в настоящем доме, со стенами, но привыкнуть к ночным пылевым штормам за все годы так и не смог. Уэз слегка гладит его по голове, перебирая пальцами волосы; он знает об этой проблеме. Он знает обо всех его проблемах. И никогда не говорит о своих.

***  
Голд знает, что в молодости Уэз воевал. Какая-то большая старая война, что была прежде всех новых войн, но Уэз пробалтывается о ней только однажды, надравшись трофейного скотча: что-то неразборчивое про напалм по утрам. И больше ни разу об этом не заговаривает. А Голд не спрашивает. Ему попросту страшно – он не хочет знать, как выглядели события, подарившие миру Уэза, каким он его знает. Их мир достаточно безумен, чтобы было, с чем сравнивать, и Голд понимает, что – нет, нет, он точно не хочет знать.  
Уэз – берсерк. Мародёр. Свирепый пёс войны, живущий запахом крови и предсмертными булькающими криками. Пустошь создала его. Такие, как он, создали Пустошь.

Когда Голд впервые увидел перекошенное лицо Уэза, напавшего на их с матерью караван, он оторопел от ужаса так, что в очередной раз забыл, как дышать. Сейчас этот цепной пёс Хьюмунгуса – всё, что у него есть. «Оставь свою кипу, Абрам. Послушайся маму, иди с ним: мужчина сильный, защитит тебя», – даже перед смертью мать, безусловно мудрая женщина, ни в чём не ошиблась.  
Они делят байк, еду и постель уже столько месяцев, сколько Голд больше не может сосчитать. Он сменил белый хлопок на чёрную кожу, отрастил волосы и теперь он – самый ценный из трофеев Уэза, и не один мародёр поплатился жизнью за попытку забрать сокровище себе. Голд понятия не имеет, что по этому поводу чувствует. По всей видимости, ничего.  
Уэз заботится о своём сокровище, когда выходит из кровавого угара – грубо, кое-как, не имея особого представления о том, как это делается; но даже такая странная прерывистая забота оказывается в тысячу раз лучше той удушающей материнской бдительности, от которой нигде не спрятаться. За всё время, что они вместе, у Голда не случается ни одного приступа астмы. В пыльной Пустоши это бесценно.

****  
К утру ветер стихает, и Голду удается поймать свои четыре часа сна, пока солнце не начало слепить глаза даже сквозь плотную ткань. Он просыпается от яркого света и ещё некоторое время просто лежит, слушая храп Уэза и глядя в потолок. Сверху по палатке бегает какая-то чокнутая ящерица, отбрасывая косую тень; она ещё не знает, что станет их завтраком.

Уэз просыпается от того, что Голд решил вытащить из-под него затёкшую руку. Уэз ненавидит, когда его будят, ненавидит утро, солнце и ещё тысячу вещей, включая самого себя, но его хмурая детка – всё ещё самая прекрасная на свете, и у него не получается злиться и на детку тоже.  
– Бокер тов, – приветствует его Голд, прекрасно зная, как сильно Уэз не переносит иврита.  
Голд делает это каждый день – и каждый день Уэз привычно раздражается и отказывается говорить «доброе утро» в ответ. Так они отмечают для себя, что их мир, каким бы он ни был, до сих пор не рухнул. Ритуалы стабильности, когда больше ничего не осталось.

Они лежат полуобнявшись, лицом к лицу, глядя друг на друга лишь потому, что обоим лень менять позу.  
Голд разглядывает заученные наизусть морщины на загорелом обветренном лице Уэза, раз за разом проводя взглядом по выверенному маршруту от виска до виска. Ему не хочется, чтобы новый день начинался, ему надоело жрать всякую дрянь, ему тревожно от неизвестности. Он боится, что они никогда не найдут дорогу назад; боится, что если дорогу найдут – по ней придется возвращаться; что когда у них закончится бензин – им придётся идти пешком. Голд, конечно, очень рад, что снаружи не ревут моторы и никто не орёт дурным голосом, но едва ли это делает новый день как-то лучше. Разве что самую малость.  
Уэз смотрит на свою золотую детку и думает, что не заслуживает такого сокровища. Он не сделал в жизни ничего хорошего, чтобы его заслужить. Он боится, что однажды детку у него отнимут, и тогда – тогда его жизнь просто закончится. Не останется ничего, кроме трупов, трупов, трупов, огня, красного влажного песка, перемешанного с бензином. Детка, сокровище – последний якорь для его воспаленного рассудка.  
– Люблю тебя, – шепчет Уэз одними губами. Тяжело.  
Голд протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по двухдневной щетине Уэза по бокам от ирокеза. Колючие волоски приятно отзываются в пальцах, и Голд снова и снова рисует неизвестные узоры по небритой голове, исчезая из мира и растворяясь в этом ощущении.

Придурковатая ящерица над головой продолжает топотать по залитой солнцем холстине, и на много миль вокруг нет ни одной живой души. Голд вдруг понимает, что вот сейчас, в эту самую секунду – счастлив.  
И это тоже очень страшно.

**** *  
Когда они, наконец, находят чёртову радиовышку, солнце успевает пройти через всё небо и замереть на полпути от зенита до горизонта. Оказалось, что Уэз два дня путал север с западом, и Голд пребывает в парадоксально прекрасном настроении от известия. Он больше не в состоянии сердиться, это уже слишком.  
Вышка – слишком громкое название для искореженной, наполовину разобранной на лом груды металла; но рубка под ней цела и заперта на ржавый висячий замок. Голд отмечает, что накануне они проезжали мимо этого места раза три, не меньше. Их оправдывает только то, что спрятанную на скале небольшую постройку трудно увидеть снизу, и они не первые мародёры, которые её не нашли. Он молчит на всякий случай, чтобы не нарываться, но молчит выразительно. Уэз его не слышит.  
Генератор на заднем дворе удается запустить с первого раза, но то ли кривые обломки уже не хотят работать нормальной антенной, то ли на всём континенте никто больше не ведёт вещания: на всех частотах одни помехи. Голова последнего диджея смотрит с укоризной из-под стеллажа; она укатилась туда, когда Уэз сбрасывал пыльный иссохший труп с сиденья, и теперь безмолвно критикует каждый их шаг. Голду неуютно в её компании. Он уходит в заднюю комнату осмотреться.

**** **  
Из всей возможной добычи, что они находят на станции, самая ценная – это диван. Его не утащишь трофеем, не разберешь на металл, но ценность дивана в другом: он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тонкой подстилкой на каменистой почве. Впервые за последний год им можно заняться сексом на чём-то относительно мягком и удобном. Вероятно, даже полностью раздевшись. Упускать такой шанс просто нельзя.

Уэз с Голдом посвящают себе весь вечер, самозабвенно вытрахивая друг из друга остатки сил во всех позах до тех пор, пока не становится ясно: ездить по бездорожью теперь будет больно обоим. Трахаться без одежды – настоящий восторг, когда хочется не только прикасаться кожей к коже, но сливаться каждым сантиметром поверхности, никуда не отпуская; прижиматься, впиваться, прикусывать; щекотать дыханием, гладить, зализывать. Не останавливаться.  
Когда Голд выдаивает последние капли спермы на грудь Уэзу и обессиленно валится рядом, оба уже полубезумные, запыхавшиеся. И если бы всё тело не болело так сильно, Голд бы согласился ещё на пару раундов, но его замученный член уже явно против. Уэз, кажется, тоже. Лежат.

Темнеет, и в синеватом полумраке Голду вдруг на секунду кажется, что они нормальные люди в нормальном мире; и это так дико, что он решительно отбрасывает крамольную мысль. Нет, не нормальные. Нет, не люди. И всё же, и всё же – повисает в воздухе, невысказанное: «а может..?»  
Уэз, размякший и растраханный, уже почти готов согласиться с тем, что здесь и правда можно остаться жить. Голд этого вовсе не говорил, но он на самом деле хочет остаться; вот, разве что, ситцевую обивку они уже безнадёжно изляпали, но кому какое дело. Эта узкая тёмная комната с ветхим диваном в цветочек и безголовым трупом за дверью – лучшее, что с ними случалось, и самое нормальное, что с ними может быть.

**** ***  
Вечер идиллии прерывается треском радио из-за стены. Они понимают, что на этом всё: с мирной жизнью не сложилось. У Голда внутри всё рушится.

Глашатай Хьюмунгуса пытается пробиться в эфир на оговоренной частоте, но связь отвратная, а голос постоянно прерывается помехами. Доносится только: «Нефть… топливо... посёлок. Штурм… завтра. …помощь». Уэзу сразу ясно, о чём идёт речь: слухи про кучку ребят, сидящих жопой на нефтяной скважине, ходили давно. Значит, их наконец нашли. Если выехать прямо сейчас – к утру можно быть на месте.  
Голд впадает в тоску. Он не хочет никуда ехать, не хочет никого штурмовать и ужасно устал от такой жизни. Голда снова начинает трясти от холода, и он уходит обратно в комнату одеваться, будто это сможет как-то помочь. Уэз остается передавать ответ, но сигнал снова пропадает.

У Голда нет ни малейших сомнений, что отговорить Уэза ему не удастся – просто немыслимо. Битвы не избежать. Его снова ждёт немая роль штатной красотки на выезде: держись за сиденье, держи лицо, молись – вроде ничего нового, да вот только сил почему-то больше нет. Но Уэз не пойдёт в бой без перьев на броне и равно не пойдёт без самого главного украшения. Это вопрос статуса. И он, Голд, должен этому статусу соответствовать. Быть хорошим, правильным сокровищем. Он выучил это. Но сегодня он просто хочет жить.  
Уэз одевается быстро, уже охваченный слепым боевым угаром. Уэз жаждет влезть поскорее в славную драку, и глаза его стремительно дичают. Последний момент для спасения ускользает у Голда между пальцами: сейчас или никогда. Впервые, дерзай.  
– Давай не поедем сейчас. – Голд говорит тихо, не в силах повысить голос: за грудину вернулся старый астматический ком, мешая сделать нормальный вдох.  
– Что? – Уэз смотрит непонимающе, думает, что ослышался.  
– Д-давай н-не поедем сейчас, – чтобы пересилить страх и повторить слова, Голду приходится пожертвовать связностью. Он наматывает на руку цепь и затягивает её так, что на коже моментально проступают красные пятна; боль держит его, не давая отключиться. – Од-дин раз. Б-без нас. Пожалуйста, – почти шепчет он сквозь зубы.  
Уэз чует, что с деткой что-то всерьез не так и он как-то в этом виноват, но думать некогда. Захват объекта – дело серьезное. Он лучший боец передовой, он нужен команде, нужен Хьюмунгусу, думать будем потом. Уэз спешно пристегивает арбалет и уносится на задний двор за запасной канистрой топлива.

Стоя среди комнаты, не двигаясь и закрыв глаза, Голд дышит редкими вздохами, а в голове бьется оглушительное: «давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем давай не поедем». Он приучил себя ничего не чувствовать ни перед боем, ни во время, но сейчас, когда защита дала трещину – паника захлёстывает его с головой. «Давай не поедем. Не сегодня. Только не сегодня. Пожалуйста. Я не могу. Не надо. Всё же было хорошо». Холодно.  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло. Его выводят из ступора руки Уэза, обжигая заледеневшие плечи.  
– Окей, отбой, малыш. Один раз.  
У Голда от облегчения подкашиваются ноги, и он еле успевает добраться до дивана, чтобы не упасть. Его трясёт, и от вернувшегося в лёгкие воздуха кружится голова.  
– Спасибо.  
Уэз медленно отстегивает каркас с плеч и никак не объясняет своего решения; но всю ночь, даже во сне, лицо его будет выглядеть так, словно он увидел призрак там, на заднем дворе – и Голд не спросит его, чей, чтобы случайно не получить ответ.

Они выезжают только утром.

**** *** *  
В радиоэфире всё утро мёртвая тишина. Голд чувствует, что «мёртвая» – больше не фигура речи: над горизонтом клубится черный дым, будто там прошла война. Теперь они дезертиры.  
Уэз мрачен, едут молча. Курс на дым – по крайней мере, с таким ориентиром им больше не заблудиться, но шутить как-то не тянет. Голд боится, что это он во всём виноват, но по-прежнему молчит и ни о чём не спрашивает; только обнимает Уэза сильнее, стиснув зубы. Он не думал, что Уэз пойдет на такое. Не ради него.  
Они мчатся через пустыню на полной скорости, хотя и так уже ясно, что опоздали. Голд не может избавиться от ощущения, что летят они не то в бездну, не то в новую жизнь – что, в конечном счёте, одно и то же, но сердце всё равно пропускает удар в зените полёта. Ветер в лицо.

**** *** **  
Никого больше нет. Ничего не осталось. Не штурм – но кровавая баня. Дорога из обломков и обрывков растянулась на несколько миль вдоль шоссе, и они следуют путём битвы сквозь череду разорванных обгоревших тел, скалящихся в подёрнутое дымом небо. В конце пути неизбежной развязкой побоище венчает сплющенная машина самого Хьюмунгуса, и Уэз спешивается, чтобы отдать последние почести вождю.

Голд равнодушен к белесым костям, торчащим из месива; эти люди ничего для него не значат. Но крик Уэза, эхом разносящийся по Пустоши, режет Голда по живому и заставляет отвернуться. Он уходит на другую сторону дороги бродить среди останков тех, кто остался верен войне до конца, кто положил свою жизнь на алтарь чужих амбиций.  
Жареное мясо своих смешано с чужими – в конце ни один человек не отличим от другого. Лишь кое-где Голд опознаёт знакомые кусочки старой жизни, разбросанные по песку. Вот бляшка ремня, которая слепила ему глаза каждое утро. Вот смятый шлем, снятый с одной из прошлогодних жертв – Голд до сих пор помнит сдавленные мольбы о пощаде – теперь подарил своему новому владельцу ту же участь. Вот едва различимая под копотью эмблема на оторванной двери машины: её рисовал тот же мастер, что набил Голду его первую татуировку.  
На него вдруг накатывает осознание: страшная правда о том, что он – жив. Жив ли он только по милости хозяина или потому, что впервые в жизни решился на что-то повлиять сам – он не знает, но сейчас, здесь, в этой кровавой куче мог быть его ошейник, навсегда оставшийся рядом с перьями Уэза.  
Голду очень сильно хочется, чтобы стало не так тихо, и чтобы воздух, которого он чуть не лишился, перестал быть таким странным и вещественным.

Уэз сидит, прислонившись к поваленной на бок цистерне, из которой высыпается песок – ещё одна тупая насмешка над всеми, кто пошёл в этот бой. Он держит в руках алюминиевую маску Хьюмунгуса – «сраное ведро», как называл её Голд – и больше не издаёт ни звука. На ничего не выражающем мокром лице застыла какая-то пугающая, всепоглощающая пустота. Голд на мгновение думает, что Уэз так же мёртв, как и все вокруг – ужасная, отвратительная мысль, которая страшит сильнее, чем весь мир, вместе взятый.  
Но Уэз дышит. И когда замечает Голда – немного расслабляется. Откладывает маску в сторону, но остается сидеть. Голд садится рядом с ним на колени; тянется к нему, чуть касаясь горячего плеча.  
– Может, поехали?  
– Куда? – Уэз скорбно качает головой, окидывая взором пепелище.  
– Домой.

**** *** ** *  
На заднем дворе заброшенной радиостанции, потерявшейся в пустошах бывшей Австралии, ветер перебирает страницы пыльной выгоревшей книги. Названия её уже не разобрать, видно лишь первую букву «Б» и последнюю – «д». С обложки едва различимо смотрит хрупкая девушка с револьвером, гордо позирующая на фоне старого Форда V8.  
Призрак, который увидел Уэз.

· · − · − − − · − · − − · · · · · · − · − − ·


End file.
